


Opposites Attract

by JustRandomFandomTrash



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 11:31:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10661697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustRandomFandomTrash/pseuds/JustRandomFandomTrash
Summary: High School Klance auLance is a badass bisexual (who really just needs to love himself more)Keith is a raging, salty gay (but is actually a cat, like, stroke his hair and cuddle with him and he'll love you forever)Shiro is actual space dad (he makes all the dad jokes...ALL OF THEM)Allura is space mom (she's a goddess and therefore must be treated as such)Coran’s the crazy uncle (but we love him anyway)Hunk is an adorable cinnamon roll (nothing else needs to be said)And Pidge is just done with everyone's bullshit (She just needs a big cup of coffee)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Still new at writing fics, but I hope you'll like this one! I really just wanna make a fluffy, slightly angsty fic that hopefully makes a few people happy.
> 
> Anyway! First chapter done! Now i just gotta stop being lazy and write the rest. Idk how long i want this to be, like, i want people to be able to read this in one sitting, but i don't want it to be over too soon. Definitely more than ten chapters but idk where i'm going with this fic oh well
> 
> Also here are my insta accounts   
> My fan account : absolute_trash02  
> And my support group? account : shit_ton_of_angst

If you ever asked anyone who Lance was, they’d tell you he was the kid who knew everyone, who had a smile as bright as the sun, which was a lot brighter than he was. He was quick to flirt, quick to joke with every person he met. Loud, mostly annoying, and a lot more into himself than anyone else was. He was the kid that goofed around in class and everyone knew of him, but no one knew him. He was a whirlwind that would come flying into your life, and evaporated before you could tie him down.

Lance was someone who loved with all his heart and trusted too easily, usually causing his heart to be broken many times. He could have worn a skirt and high heels to school and no one would find it odd. He was as wild as the turbulent sea, a breath of fresh air, and left you aching for the open ocean, longing to float amongst the waves and the foam and let the current drift you out to the unknown.

If you ever asked Lance how he described himself, he’d tell you he was lonely, fake, worthless, wild, untamed, and slowly drowning from the weight of it all. Course he’d never tell anyone that. Though everyone knew who Lance was in some way or another, he only had two real friends. Pidge and Hunk. He’d known them since he was young and they formed a family, a bond so strong that it would be near impossible to break. Yet Lance still ached for something more. He didn’t know what it was and thus, ignored it, pushing himself to focus on school, keeping up his farce and just trying to stay afloat from the crushing pressure that constantly pushed him down.

And one day, two new kids arrived. Takashi (Shiro) Shirogane, and Keith Kogane. Keith was a brooding, searing fire that lit Lance up like a lightbulb. Keith blazed a path anywhere he walked and no one dared go near, afraid of being burnt. But Lance was entranced. Their first meeting however, didn’t go so well.

“Hey, the name’s Lance. Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?” He grinned, flashing a bright white smile. He had seen Keith arrive first period and planned to talk to him during nutrition. He had caught Keith opening his locker, putting some books and stuff inside. He leaned against his own locker, internally screaming at finding out his locker was right next to Keith’s.

“No but it hurt when I climbed out of the pits of hell. Fuck off asshole.” Keith slouched away with a hateful glare, leaving Lance dumbstruck. And a little hurt. No one ever insulted Lance. Okay well, maybe he was told more than once that he was annoying, and maybe he had been bullied a bit more than the normal person, and told that he was too obnoxious, or that he’d never be worth anything but, _never_ had anyone looked at him with such _hatred_.

After a few moments, Lance heard a shriek of laughter. He turned to look and scowled, seeing a certain four eyed squirt practically rolling on the floor in tears.

“OH MY GOD! HE-he completely flat out rejected you! I ca-can’t breathe oh my god. Rejected! Rejected! Yeah you just got rejected! R E J E-“

His eyes narrowed, “Pidge you’re being a little shit and I swear to God-“

“He called you an asshole! See I told you your flirting would get you in trouble someday and look where you are now-“

“Pidge the next time you come to my work I’m gonna poison your coffee.”

Her laughter subsided to small giggles. Wiping her eyes she sighed. “Come on Lance, you can’t keep acting like this forever. You’re gonna get seriously hurt someday.”

“I don't know what you’re talking about.” Lance pointedly ignored her, crossing his arms.

“You know what I mean!” Pidge huffed. “Trusting everyone, flirting with everyone. Lance this school is filled with bullies, we both know that, and you can’t afford to get hurt any more than you already have.”

“I’m not hearing anything la la la la la.” He stuffed his ears and began walking to class. She shook her head and ran to catch up, dropping the subject.

 

“You think you’re so much better than me don’t you, cocky bastard. What’s with that smug grin on your face?” Lance found himself shoved against some lockers. The person who pushed him walked away, chuckling to his friends.

Well, he had it coming. There were always a few people who bullied him, more so than usual, because of his attitude or because he acted like he didn't care about the unspoken social hierarchy rules that no one spoke of, but everyone knew of. And Lance, well, he was pretty close to the bottom of the social ladder. In the beginning, no one really liked Lance, no one really noticed Lance, which to him was really lonely, so he amped up his personality. He made himself loud and cheerful and maybe a bit obnoxious, but if he didn’t, how would anyone remember someone as ordinary as Lance? So yeah, he irked a lot of people but, better to be hated than ignored right? But with Keith, Lance didn’t like the feeling of being hated. He’d rather be _ignored_ by Keith than be hated, which is saying a lot because Lance despised being ignored. Hated it with every fiber of his being, it reminded him of how he felt as a child.

“Lance! Oh god, you idiot! Why do you let them walk all over you like that?” Hunk ran up to him, scolding him slightly. Lance just smiled at him, his emotions unreadable, but to Hunk, he knew that Lance was clearly hurting. He pulled him into a big bear hug, knowing the contact would calm Lance.

“It’s ok teddy bear, a little nudge like that can’t hurt me!” Lance grinned into Hunk’s chest. “I’m totally fine” He reassured Hunk as his grip tightened. “Ok now I’m not too tight TOO TIGHT-“

“OH GOD Lance, sorry buddy.” Hunk let him go, taking a step back. He sighed. You’re sure you’re alright?” Lance nodded, a wide smile on his face.

“C’mon teddy bear let’s get to class!”

“Not my name beauty queen!”

“Well at least you’re acknowledging my status as royalty…”

“Ugh, you’re such an ass.”

“But I’m an incredibly hot ass. _With_ a hot ass.”

“Jeez, you’re more of a girl than Pidge and she’s an _actual_ girl.”

“Well you’re a fluffy pillow so HA!”

“…that’s more of a compliment really…Lance you’re really bad at come backs. “

Laughing, the two walked back to class, any bad memories forgotten.


	2. Ocean Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is angsty, sociall awkward (aren't we all?) and plans to stay far far away from the other kids in his new school. But this boy with beautiful eyes won't leave him alone???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHH second chapter done! Whew! Ah Klance is my ship and i will die with it. Guys I'm having such a fun time writing this and putting in my angst and awkwardness in the characters
> 
> My fan account : absolute_trash02
> 
> My support group account? : shit_ton_of_angst

    "I hate this." Keith stated, eyeing the red brick building in distaste. It looked like one of those clichéd high schools in old movies. Jocks were bullies, cheerleaders were stuck up, nerds wore suspenders and thick coke bottle glasses with tape and all that bullshit.

    "Sorry buddy but this is school from now on, you're just gonna have to to live with it." Shiro put a hand on Keith's shoulder, silently reassuring him that it'd be alright. "Besides! New start, new friends, think of this as just expanding your horizons." Keith glared at him.

    "When have I ever had friends?" Keith asked in a deadpan voice. "Face it! This is gonna be another shit school-"

    "Watch your language Keith-"

    "With a ton of fake stuck up _assholes_ -"

    "Keith!"

    "What?! You know it's true! We both have the scars to prove it!" Keith yanked up his sleeve, a few fading bruises littering his arm. He gestured to the weird scar thingy that Shiro had across his nose, one he had gotten from protecting Keith.

    Shiro didn't argue, remembering all the shitty-oops-crappy people that had picked on Keith because of his clothes, or the way he acted, or because something about him just rubbed people the wrong way. Keith wasn't what you would call a "people person". He was very blunt, quick to act before thinking, and just hated things in general.

    But Shiro knew he had another side, the side that would crawl into his bed when he got scared from the thunder and lightning. The side that danced around the house sceaming Panic! At The Disco songs in nothing but his underwear and socks (bc that's a good combination on hardwood floors) and the side that would bundle up into a blanket and cry because he was lonely. So Shiro would always protect Keith, because he knew just how fragile he really was.

    Keith acted like a wildfire, one that blazed its way through life, never looking back at the destruction it caused. He was hot, and fast, and if you didn't keep up you'd be left behind. But on the inside, that fire was dying. Each new school, new teachers, new bullies, each punch, kick, insult, they all wore down on him day by day until one day, he'd be reduced to nothing but ashes.

    "I know Keith, I know you don't want to do this, but please, it's probably for only a few months anyway, and besides, you're seventeen. In less than a year you're legal and you can get as _far_ away from everywhere? as possible." Keith snorted and entered the school building.

 

    Okay so, Keith wasn't instantly shunned the second he walked into school, but that _definitely_ didn't mean that it still wouldn't happen. So, because he'd much rather isolate himself before the others isolated him, when he got to first period he glared at all of the kids there, his eyes practically on fire. Like, if a volcano lived in his eyes, it would be _exploding_ right now. It would be on _fucking_ fire. Scaring the shit out of everyone, success!

    So...the people actually seem...normal? And...nice? Keith was scared, because when people are nice, they always tend to expect something from you. They always want something more. And he didn't trust people like that anymore. But still! He would stay strong! He would get through the next few months and leave this place in the past. Just like the rest of them. But well, maybe he could find a friend or two...

    Keith was shoving some books into his locker (after fumbling with the lock for five minutes bc FUCK locks are so hard to figure out) when he sensed someone lean next to him. He tensed and looked up. What he saw rendered him speechless. Eyes, twinkling and sparkling like stars in the night sky. They looked like the waters from above, a swirl of blues and greens and silvers that seemed to hide something in their depths. They were breathtaking and he found he wanted to drown in those ocean eyes forever. As he was admiring those eyes, he realized the stranger was talking to him.

    "-ame's Lance. Did it hurt when you fell from Heaven?" Lance grinned wide, pearly white teeth that were like the sun. They were both too bright and hurt Keith's eyes. _What?_ Did this...did he really... _what?_ Goddammit and Keith actually thought that he was cute for a second. Ha, Keith actually thought someone who wasn't an asshole would actually approach him. God this guy just pissed him off! He seemed like the kind of fuckboy who was super rich and super popular, and had a ton of fake friends to match his fake personality. Ugh. He hated those kind of people.

   "No but it hurt when I climbed out of the pits of hell. Fuck off asshole." Okay, maybe that a bit too harsh, but Keith really wanted to get away from this confusing person who acted like an _asshole_ but looked like a _GOD_. Keith walked away, too scared to stay any longer.

    He quickly ran around the corner to find Shiro. Oh he was gonna have an actual anxiety attack and he needed to find Shiro before he lost his shit. Running down the hall, he spotted him, surrounded by a few people. Of _course_ Shiro made friends instantly, he was just that kind of perfect person who made friends wherever he went. Shiro noticed Keith and was about to say hi before seeing his expression. Saying his goodbyes to the group, he let Keith grab his arm and drag him off somewhere. Once under the safety of an old tree in the courtyard. They sat down under its branches.

    "What happened Keith? Don't tell me you got in trouble alre-"

    "That's not it! I-I met some guy, who was so beautiful...but an asshole...but his eyes Shiro...they were so pretty...but he's such a fake poser...and Shiro I think I'm having a heart attack my heart is literally about to _explode_ from my _chest_! What do I do?!" Keith gasped at him, wide-eyed and chest heaving. Shiro stared at him for a few moments before he burst into laughter.

    " _Pffftttt_! Oh-oh god yo-you scared me I thought...oh god I thought I was going to have a heart attack!" Keith looked at him, completely lost.

    "What's so funny?" Keith demanded. "This is a serious situation! I could be dying and you're laughing? _Hmmm_? What's _that_ about?" Shiro didn't answer, too engrossed in trying to calm himself down.

    "Keith you stupid antisocial emo you've got a crush." Shiro tried to keep a straight face, his lips trembling from trying to keep shut.

    "WhAt?!" Keith shouted, earning another explosion of laughter from the other. "With that asshole?! No way! Shiro stop laughing you son of a bitch this isn't funny!"

   >GIANT EXHALE BC SHIRO CAN'T ANYMORE<

   "Shiro I swear I'm gonna stab you with a _spoon_ -"

    >A WEIRD INHALING SOUND<

    "SHIRO YOU FUCKING DICK STOP LAUGHING!!!"

    "HEY! Language!"

    "SHIRO YA FREAKIN DINGUS STOP LAUGHING!!!" After a few moments, the laughter subsided and Shiro turned to look at Keith, who had his arms crossed and was pouting.

    "Seriously Keith, maybe get to know him a bit better. He may suprise you. You never know."

    "Tch. Maybe."

 

    He was _so_ wrong. He was _soo_ wrong. The next day he made it all the way till lunch without being noticed. But, the literal actual _fucking_ second he sat down to eat, Keith was hit in the side of the head with a paper airplane. He looked around, eyes narrowing as he realized it was that kid Lance. He waved and smiled that bright, bright, bright as _FUCK_ smile at Keith, who scowled and crumpled the plane into a ball. Keith stood up and walked over to where he was sitting alone. Slamming the ball down, he snorted.

    "Subtlety isn't your strong point is it."

    "What can I say," Lance replied. "How could I ignore a face as cute as yours."

    "You're such an ass!"

    "Thanks, you have a pretty cute one too!" Keith didn't know what to say. This...fucking piece of _shit_...who was so _beautiful_...and his ass was cute...and his flirting was actually working??!...wouldn't. leave. him. the. fuck. alone.

    "You-what are you getting from this? Is this just some sick entertainment for you? To mess with the weird, emo freak so you and your eighty friends can laugh about it? Is this what this is?" Keith heaved. It was silent for a moment before Lance spoke.

    "Two."

    "What?"

    "Two friends. Don't be so quick to judge Keith, people might suprise you."

    "Well from my experiences suprises never end well." Keith why the _fuck_ are you telling him this?

    "What do you mean by that?"

    "Let's just say people were exactly the way I thought they are, and it never ended well for me." Keith why the FUCK are you telling him this???

    "SHIT! Why am I telling you this? I don't know you. You're just another face I'll never see again! And I don't plan for you to be anything else! Just...pretend that never happened. Don't talk to me again. Just...just leave me alone. FUCK! SHIT! Goddammit what am I doing?!"

    Before Lance could say another word, Keith ran off, his heart pumping and his head pounding, leaving a very confused Lance behind.

    Keith ran to the nearest bathroom and locked himself inside the handicap stall. What is happening? Why is this guy so likeable? I thought he was an asshole but he's not?? And why would I tell him all of this? And why is my heart pounding? Is Shiro right? For once is Shiro actually right? But how could I like him? Me, the ball of angsty insecurity and him, the bright sun smile that kills me and his eyes that make me feel warm inside? WHAT IS THIS??!

    For the remainder of the day, Keith was in a confused daze, pondering in his head all the deepest questions in life and only a second away from having an existential crisis.


End file.
